


Fading

by Zippit



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-20
Updated: 2007-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fading feeling of revenge for Jack Harkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [TamingtheMuse](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com) #40 - Revenge is bliss

Revenge…

It's the only thing you want. The thing that you seethe for, the thing that keeps you going amid all the horrors you see every day. You're fueled by it, you're controlled by it.

You didn't use to be. Once you loved and cared, tried to do your best by your friends and family. Got a job and went on in life. You got a job that had you traveling through time, going to all periods where you could experience things firsthand. The thrill never left. You were happy, doing the business you fell in love with before you even knew what it was about.

But then, one day you wake up with two years of your life missing and you wondered what else has been taken from you. You start to grow hard then. Turn rogue, freelance, it has many names. You don't care about any of them as long as you can inflict damage on the company that stole what you never knew you'd value.

Then you met them. The Doctor and Rose. Rose you fell for instantly, bright innocence and insatiable curiosity. The Doctor, enigma wrapped up in a man, pain flaring bright around him hidden behind the pure wonder that colored his world.

They saved you, you saved them, then you joined them. Perfect symmetry. Fun and wild times for you all until you encountered the one thing that could strike fear into the heart of the Doctor who's seen many more millennia than you and Rose combined. Daleks and Satellite 5.

Battle to the death with countless innocents dying before Daleks reach you on floor 500, grant the Doctor time. Ironic you, small you, grant the Lord of Time more time.

You die, painful, bright and flaring. Quick, empty darkness descending on you. Then you're alive again. Gasping for breath and clutching your chest, the heart that shouldn't be still beating, beating fast and furious under your trembling touch.

Familiar sound of the TARDIS leaving… run to the room and you're too late. Hope vanishing with the last faint outlines of the ship you'd called home for the past few weeks. Last person alive atop a metal tomb.

They wouldn't have left you behind…would they? They can't… you don't believe it of them. It's not the Doctor. It's definitely not Rose.

Torchwood, Cardiff. Here you are leader of the organization that pissed off the Doctor when he was here at Christmas of last year. Here you are working at the place that once wanted nothing more than the Doctor's destruction. Oh, you know. You've read all the files.

It's not what you wanted but it'll do. This way you have a chance of meeting the Doctor once again.

Revenge, you don't know if it's even that anymore. All you know is it fills the void left behind when the Doctor left you on Satellite 5, abandoned as the only living soul.

Your mind still turns to them now and again. Wondering what they're doing now, what travels they've had and that you would've been a part of if not for several moments too late. The Doctor and Rose… you fit in so seamlessly with them.

Where are they now?


End file.
